


Welcome To The Coffee Hut

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Barista Sam, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Mistletoe, Sabriel Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just started working at a coffee shop and already a customer is giving him trouble. Gabriel was an annoying customer who kept flirting with him, and he kept turning him down. When Gabriel goes missing for a week and returns with a boyfriend, that's when Sam starts to think, maybe he did like Gabe after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Coffee Hut

**Author's Note:**

> I do prompts, my Tumblr URL is: festivelucifer-foundyourblog-and  
> You don't need to be following me, I'm more than glad to write fics for anyone who asks. I usually do Destiel and Sabriel. Wouldn't mind trying at a different ship.

   Sam Winchester was a freshman at KU who was desperate for some extra money. He had a full ride and he even had his lodgings paid for by the school, but he needed the money for living expenses.

He talked to his older brother who knew the manager of the coffee shop on campus, and Dean did not disappoint, being the charming bachelor had its perks.

Benny Lafayette was a nice guy, who was as southern as it gets, well maybe only his accent.

The next day Sam received a call from his brother bragging how he convinced his, on and off, lover to give his baby brother a job.

 

   Monday was his first day, and he was so excited that he showed up an hour earlier. The training handled by Benny took less than half an hour, Sam was a bright kid who could pick up anything in a flash.

He started his shift and  it was all going smoothly; recommending drinks, coming up with new stuff, he even fixed the accounting system of the place. Sales were up by 20% and that was only on his first month.

 

   He was starting to settle into a nice routine; school, work, home and repeat. No surprises, no unexpected plans; a nice, boring, routine.

On a Wednesday morning like every other Wednesday, he got up, went to his classes and finished at 3pm as usual. By 4 he was already behind the counter of the coffee shop.

He was making a black coffee for a customer when a ruckus started up behind him. He turned around and found a short, blondish, loud guy at the center of all the noise.

He had a loud laugh and a cocky posture. Sam had immediately decided he was going to be a crappy customer, one of those picky ones who make you do all the extra work and leave no tip at the end.

He had a group of  people surrounding him and he was the only one talking, while everyone listened and laughed.

“Charlie.” Sam called out.

A cute red-headed girl came up, she had headsets covering her ears and a charming smile. She picked up her drink smiled at Sam and thanked him.

When the annoying guy checked her out and winked at his friend, that was when Sam had decided he was going to hate this douche.

The guy approached and leaned against the counter. He had a lollipop in his mouth that he removed so he could talk.

“Oh you’re a tall one! And gorgeous!” The guy exclaimed.

“Welcome to the coffee hut, how can I help you?” Sam smiled and acted professional, even though he was starting to hate the guy with the fires of a thousand suns.

“You can help me by giving me your number,” He paused and squinted at the name tag, “Sammykins.” He finished.

“What will you have, sir?” Sam was trying really hard to stay as professional as he could be.

“So you’re number is out of the question, huh?” He gave him a charming smile.

Sam smiled politely as he shook his head negatively.

“Alright, I’ll have the sweetest thing you’ve got. And add chocolate syrup to it please.” Apparently he wasn’t a harasser.

“How about a large Oreo Crumble Mocha Tornado?” Sam asked.

“Sure, sounds sweet enough. Extra whipped cream and chocolate syrup please.”

“That’ll be 9.85 please.” He tapped the register and opened the cash drawer.

The guy took out his wallet paid for his drink and turned around to go to his seat.

“Sir,” Sam called out.

When he turned around Sam continued,

“I’m going to need your name please.” He smiled.

“Gabriel, they call me Gabriel.” He said and then walked away.

Gabriel was a peculiar person, Sam had thought. As annoying as he seemed, he was pretty respectful.

Gabriel kept showing up every day, and every time he would flirt with Sam, and the latter would shoot him down.

Whether it was calling him cute names “Sam-I-am”, “Sammy”,”Samster”. Or by starting conversations with him about the weather. He flirted every day, but he never harassed him, and that was a point in his favour.

But Sam kept acting professional, smiling at him and indulging in the conversations to an extent. And he always turned him down politely.

It’s not because Gabriel wasn’t cute, actually Sam thought he was gorgeous. For some reason, he just wasn’t attracted to him.

 

   One day Gabriel showed up with a guy Sam had never seen around before. They seemed to hold hands and they  seemed to be very friendly with each other.

“Hi there Samsquatch!” Gabriel exclaimed.

“Hi Gabe, the usual?” He asked with a less familiar smile on his face.

“Yea, make it two though. Joe is new around and I want him to have the best drink in the place.” He seemed happy and a little too friendly with Joe.

Sam felt a sinking feeling in his heart, something he did not register. He watched the two as they looked for seats, and how intimate they were with each other; hands touching everywhere, whispers and giggles, and it all got a little too annoying for him.

He made the drinks as quickly as possible, and then told Benny he was going on his break.

He rushed to the bathroom, and locked the door. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

A few minutes later, there was a knock. He washed his face and came out of the bathroom, and found Benny waiting for him.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“Are you ok?” Benny was worried.

“Yea, I’m fine. Why?”

“’Cause you don’t seem fine.” He smiled a sneaky smile that Sam knew all too well.

“What are you shooting at?” Sam was catching up on his trick.

“I mean since Gabriel walked in with his… ummm guy, and you seem more annoyed by him than usual. So, what’s up?” He tried to be as gentle as possible.

“I’m always annoyed by Gabe.” And that was the truth, though to be completely honest, lately he’s been finding Gabriel a little less annoying and a bit more adorable.  

“I’m just saying, if you’re like jealous and wanna,” he made air quotes around the next phrase “refuse to serve the guy. I’m more than happy to back you up.” He smiled again, this time it was more an empathetic smile than a sneaky one.

“What? No! I’m not jealous. I mean, well… Maybe a little. But don’t kick the guy out!” He felt like an ass for wanting to actually do it.

He finally said it out loud and it felt good too. He’d started having feelings for the dorky guy for a while now, but nothing was said out loud. It was all just thoughts he had, before going to bed.

 

   The day Gabriel showed up with a flower and Sam threw it away in front of him was probably when the spark was lit in his heart.

Gabriel’s reaction was what pushed it further. He said “Okay, I’m gonna back off. Sorry for any trouble I caused. I’ll go wait for my drink.” And he walked away.

Sam was shocked, he thought Gabriel would never stop flirting with him but what he said had stunned him. It was unexpected and actually nice of him.

That night Sam had thought to himself that Gabriel wouldn't stop flirting, he seemed like the resilient type, but when he showed up for three days straight asking only for his drink, that’s when Sam was alarmed.

Gabe had stopped flirting and Sam had acquired feelings for him. He still denied it, at first at least.

When Gabriel didn’t show up for a week, Sam was convinced that he was having feelings for him.

He missed him and waited for him every day, and every day at closing time Sam would feel a greater disappointment than the day before.

An entire week and Gabriel didn’t show his face. Sam wanted to go around asking for him, but he knew nothing about him. He only knew his first name, not his last, his major or even if he went to their school.

There was nothing to be done except to wait around, in hopes he might show up. The next week when he did show up, he had a guy with him; Joe.

Joe was actually pretty cute, he was blond with brown eyes and the most charming smile Sam had ever seen. He wasn’t sure whether to hate him or fall for him.

How could he compete against that? Him, the one who turned Gabriel down for 3 months. He had no right to be jealous, or so he said to himself every time he got irritated.

But jealous he was; all the looks and the touching, it was all driving him insane. Gabriel and Joe kept showing up every day and they kept getting on Sam’s nerves.

One day Gabriel and Joe did not seem so friendly, they looked like they were having an argument and Sam felt ashamed for being so excited about it.

Eventually Joe got up and left and Gabriel kicked the table, and that’s when Sam was sure they were having trouble.

When Gabriel showed up alone the next day and the next one and the one after that, Sam got his confirmation that the relationship  was over and that he could make his feelings for Gabe known.

He waited a couple of weeks before he made any kind of move. He wasn’t going to be a rebound, he wanted to be _the_ one.

A few weeks later, when Gabriel walked in the shop Sam had everything he wanted to say prepared.  He was gonna ask him for his number, and then he was ask him out on a date.

Of course when things happen in your head you do not account for all the nerves playing tricks on your voice.

Sam couldn’t utter one word that wasn’t, “Hi Gabe.”

Gabriel ordered, took his drink and walked away.

Sam thought to himself, _“Fine, tomorrow I’ll write my phone number on his cup. He’ll sure pick up on that.”_

The next day, Gabriel ordered a bottle of water.

For a week Sam tried to say something, anything, but all his attempts were met by failure.

Gabriel had slipped through his fingers and that made him sad. He really thought he would be the one, but it looked like he wouldn’t after all.

 

   On Christmas eve, Benny called Sam to see if he could work an extra shift and close up, since he had a thing to go to. Sam of course agreed, he needed the money and it’s not like he had anything better to do. The family annual fighting could wait till after he finished his shift.

It was a slow night, and hardly anyone showed up. By closing time, he went inside to the office to change his clothes and then he heard a noise. He came out and nothing was there, he looked around and still nothing and no one.

He finished up, turned off the lights and he was closing the door when it was stuck. He wrestled with it for a while, but to no avail.

He opened it back looked at the floor trying to find what was jamming it.

He backed up and hit something, or rather someone. He looked back and there was Gabriel standing with a silly smile on his face, a Santa hat on his head and an ugly Christmas sweater on his back.

He smiled at him and greeted, but Gabriel said nothing. He pointed up at the edge of the door, and there, Sam found a sprig of mistletoe hanging from it.

While Sam looked, Gabriel moved and he was now standing right under the mistletoe, he waggled his eyebrows, smiled and stood on his tiptoes.

Sam smiled back; it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He approached him, bent down and pecked him on the lips.

He tried to pull away but it seemed Gabriel wasn’t satisfied with such a short kiss. He tugged him back with his shirt and kissed him long and passionately until he was gasping for air.

When they finally broke the kiss, Gabriel sighed and said with a sly smile

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Sam replied.

He laughed, shook his head and took down the mistletoe, placing it in his pocket, before closing the door and locking it.

“Why’d you take it with you?” Gabriel asked.

Sam looped his arm suggesting to Gabriel to take it, and they walked away,

“I have other plans for it in mind.” He said cunningly while they walked back to what could only be Sam’s dorm room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pkease kudos and comments if you liked it :)  
> Your comments keep me going.  
> And again don't be shy for asking prompts.


End file.
